Blue Hood
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: Blue Hood is the son of another world's Jason Todd, an evil man that just can't seem to die. Blue Hood joins the Bat-family as Red Hood's sometimes partner, not a regular crime-fighter.


**DISCLAIMER: I nothing of DC's concepts.**

Hero Rebellion

Life of J. Todd

"Jay? Jay! Are you okay?" She caught him on his knees with his helmet off, staring up at the red helmet on the cabinet. His father's Red Hood.

Jay stood up, putting his helmet on "I won't be using that word anytime soon or anything but I'll manage."

He picked up his father's helmet and tossed it to his teammate, "Lock this away for me. Or toss it. Melt it down. I don't care what you do, I am never wearing that thing. My father is not dead. Neither of them are."

She said "As long as you're fine." She took the helmet and left.

The team needed Jay, Blue Hood the tactician, the man with the plan. He had to hurt on his own time, off world preferably. His father might be a nutcase, but he wouldn't crack. He had to stay strong. The world needed Blue Hood and the Hero Rebellion.

Jay took a minute and collected himself before following the young Amazon out to see the team. It was the 35th beginning of the end, the team was good at foiling extinction plans. They didn't think much of it, that was cocky. Blue Hood rallied a speedster, an Amazon and a Kryptonian behind a human in a bulletproof helmet for the fight.

They attacked the conqueror's base too late. Jay's father had moved up his timetable. He killed millions and poisoned the area. Their speedster built a portal before the team could die. They escaped and the fallout destroyed the device.

The team fell into the Batcave. Blue Hood walked towards Batman at the Batcomputer. He was completely calm while his team was flipping out over their shared failure. Blue Hood asked Batman "Is Red Hood in Gotham?"

Batman said "Jason is close enough."

"The Reckoning headquarters, that was me," Blue Hood told him.

Batman said "I know. Jason tried to cover for you."

Blue Hood said "I know. He was surprised I stayed afterwards."

His speedster ran over "What are we going to do? Our world is gone."

Blue Hood said "We'll do what we always do, move on."

Kryptonian said, "You're just gonna accept we lost. We're just supposed to forget our entire world. We're not going to try to go back. God, you, just God."

"Got something to say? Say it." Blue Hood snapped.

Kryptonian ran over and slugged Blue Hood, "We have to go back."

Jay reacted, pinning the Kryptonian. His Amazon teammate rushed to her boyfriend's aid. Jay flipped above her attack and quickly took her down. His speedster ran over, "We need to check it out, make sure we're not abandoning our world." They walked towards their entrance point as the speedster spoke.

Their Kryptonian flew and tackled Blue Hood. Jay only had to put his back to Batman. The alien's eyes turned red, Jay ducked. The heat went over his head, hitting the Batcomputer. Breaking part of the Batcomputer, that was enough for Batman to intervene. Batman stalked over to the three boys. Blue Hood took the Kryptonian to the cave floor hard. He said "That needs to be fixed."

"On it." His speedster ran over and fixed the computer. Batman was not happy with the Hero Rebellion. He returned to his computer, waiting for a crime to fight.

Blue Hood ordered "Make a portal. Let's end this." His speedster got to work on it. Jay picked up a red helmet from the cave, as the portal opened he threw it over to the two down heroes.

On their Earth, Blue Hood and the speedster raced around, shutting Jason's regime down. His father had once offered Jay a place as heir. The moment came for Blue Hood to end the conqueror's reign. Without feeling Jay pulled the trigger on his father. The speedster was there to watch Blue Hood work.

Blue Hood crossed back into the Batcave minutes after he left League Earth time. As his team left the Batcave, their team's Amazon stopped for a two finger salute. Their Kryptonian said "After you."

Blue Hood told him "I'm not going back. You'll see why. Go before they close the portal." The Kryptonian nodded as he took the red helmet with him through the portal.

Bruce Wayne showed Blue Hood upstairs, knowing he was Jason's son. On the elevator ride up, Jay tapped a button on his helmet, with a click it shrunk into a collar. He unlatched the collar and it miniaturized to the size of a pocket watch, he picked the pendant off the back of his neck. The trick took less time than the elevator ride.

Jay pocketed his pendant inside his jacket. Bruce's family gathered for dinner. They sat around the table and talked, meeting Jay for the first time gave plenty of topics. Everything was enjoyable. Jay pulled a folded piece of printed paper out of his pocket and gave Jason a pen to sign. Jay said "If I understand the multiverse right then it's not forgery."

Jason read it, "You're staying here to work at a boxing gym."

"Something like that. My world is finally free from conquest." He took the paper after Jason signed, "No need to be Blue Hood." He pulled a page out of his coat, "I think I forgot to give you this."

"To recap, on your world Red Hood of the Hero Rebellion was like Batman of the Justice League. You had a speedster, like our Flash. An Amazon like Wonder Woman and Kryptonian like Superman. No other superheroes?" Dick Grayson clarified.

"I was the tactician and our speedster specialized in science, no detective for the Batman comparison. Yeah, you're right," Jay answered.

Tim Drake added "The Wayne bloodline ended centuries ago?"

Jay nodded "Before you ask my world's Jason Todd was not rich."

He swiped a glass from Dick and sat down, Dick said "You're too young to,"

Jay said "I'm not gonna drink your beer, not an idiot." He spun the bottle then stopped it, "Check the label." He passed it back to Dick.

Dick asked "How'd you do that?" He showed the bottle, it wasn't a beer label anymore.

Jay said "Open it."

Dick said "It's empty."

Jay said "I can't explain it. I don't remember learning it. It only works with beer." He caught a soda Tim threw then pulled out his pistol, "Maybe a more useful trick is." He pulled out one bullet, spun it then lifted it revealing the contents that separate blanks from live ammo. It was clear on Bruce's face when Jay drew it that the gun made him nervous. Jay said "I really don't know how it works but it's a pretty good trick, right?"

Tim was the first to admit, "Yeah."

Jason bragged "Jay built a portal to his Earth the first time he came here."

Jay said "So far I've accidentally come here twice."

It finally dawned on Jason, "Aren't you the leader of your team?"

Jay said "Tactician. The war is over, they don't really need me. Our speedster is our scientist, he can build the portal in seconds if they need me. Still keep my motorcycle in Gotham?" He started drinking the soda Tim had thrown at him.

"Technically it's my bike, you don't have a license." Jason answered, "Yeah it's in Gotham."

Jay nodded, "I'll need to get some paperwork drawn up and entered into record. Right now Jay Todd doesn't exist." The focus shifted. Before he left, Jay thanked Bruce and Alfred for the food.

Bruce turned to Jason, "He's the son of your doppelganger."

"Pretty much," Jason said, "Yeah."

Tim asked "How long have you been in contact with him?"

"I trained him, he helped deal with the Reckoning." The Batfamily questioned Jason after Jay left the Manor.

Jay went to Wildcat gym's Gotham outlet. He turned in his permission slip and sparred with another trainer to prove he could box. Then he went to the Gotham apartment Jason kept as a safe house, where he'd always gone to train with the former Boy Wonder.

The next day his burner phone rang, Jay had given the number to the gym so he answered it. Bruce said "Come back to the Manor. I started your paperwork for existence."

"On my way." He took his motorcycle and avoided main roads to avoid police patrols. He slowed as he neared billionaire country and almost stopped at the gate, not expecting it to open for him when it did. He rode up and parked his bike in the open garage.

Inside Bruce greeted him with questions right out the gate, "When's your birthday? I asked Jason to get started but there's a lot of things he didn't know."

Jay said "Hello, Bruce. Jason and I didn't talk much, we didn't have much time to train since our worlds don't share a clock. Pick a random date for my birthday, I only need a motorcycle license."

Bruce asked "What about your middle name?"

Jay said "I'll make this simple for you. Jason probably knows half of what I know about me. Let's save both of us some time, give me the list of relevant questions and I'll answer the ones I can answer. You can fill in the remaining blanks however you like."

Bruce Wayne (Owlman's son/ BW) said "You really are a new breacher. I didn't know this Earth was still getting immigrants."

Jay looked at the boy, "I'm a what? Breacher? That's the term?" He turned back to Bruce, "Do they all come to you?"

BW said "He's my dad's doppelganger. My father is Owlman."

"Let me guess, Owlman is some supervillain. My dad is Red Hood's doppelganger, he went from heroic rebel to psycho trying to wipe out all of humanity," Jay told BW. "What's your name?"

Both Bruce and BW answered "Bruce Wayne."

Jay turned to Bruce "I know your name."

BW said "My dad's name was Thomas Wayne Jr. He was also insane, named me Bruce simply to spite his dead dad."

"No kidding. On my Earth, the Wayne bloodline ended centuries ago." He explained, "My dad lead a speedster, a Kryptonian and an Amazon as heroes. I lead the children of said speedster, Amazon and Kryptonian as our own hero team. Both teams were known as the Hero Rebellion because our world was already conquered."

He turned back to Bruce, "Just give me the question sheet and let's get this over with."

Bruce pulled a notebook and pen from his desk then transferred the relevant questions. Jay took the materials and answered the questions he could, then gave Bruce the book as he left.

He rode to the gym and met its founder, Ted Grant. They talked and Jay sparred with Ted's teen nephew Dan, who was training under Ted to be a champion boxer and carry on the Wildcat hero mantle. When Jay won the fight, despite Dan's use of martial arts, Ted hired him with a pay increase. He was asked to return after school hours. Jay was tempted to track Jason down to talk to his dad but decided against it.

He received another call from Bruce a few hours later, asking him to come to the Manor. He rode back to Wayne Manor, again leaving his helmet on the bike. After they exchanged greetings, Jay deduced what Bruce wanted to talk about, "Jason left it up to you whether I go to school or not. You want to ask my thoughts on that and what grade I'd be in."

Bruce was amazed "I thought you weren't a detective."

Jay said "I did go to school but it was training to lead my team. I have no idea what grade I'd be in if you tried to enroll me in school." Bruce tested him. Jay's intellect placed him a few grades above normal kids his age.

Jay asked "Are we done? I start at Wildcat gym tonight."

Bruce said "Come back tomorrow morning. We're done for today."

Jay said "I'll see you tomorrow."

Bruce stopped him upstairs, "When do you have to get to work?"

Jay said "I don't know. I was told after school hours."

Bruce said "I've been focusing so much on making you exist here, I forgot to ask why you want to be here. Why did you choose not to go home?"

Jay said "I have a family here. War was won there."

Bruce said "Okay?"

A Wildcat manager gave him a work shirt and assigned a few students to work with him. He was a hard worker, that didn't change. The gym closed after dark, a little boy's parents hadn't picked him up and he was about to walk home when Jay saw Kevin. He rode up next to the boy, still in his work shirt. Jay said "Need a ride home?"

Kevin said "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Jay took one hand off his handlebars and pointed at his shirt, "I'm not a stranger. I'm your trainer."

Kevin stopped, "I really shouldn't."

Jay stopped his bike "You could get killed being by yourself at night. Bet my bike can out run thugs."

Kevin considered it, "Got a spare helmet?"

Jay unzipped his bike bag, "Yes I do." He handed Kevin the helmet, "Might be a bit big but it's better than nothing." Kevin put the spare on, Jay slid forward on the seat and said "Hold onto me." Kevin climbed on and wrapped his arms around Jay, who wasn't much bigger than Kevin himself. Following Kevin's directions, Jay drove his student home.

Then he drove back to Wayne Manor, the gate opened for him and Alfred showed him to an empty bedroom. Jay stashed something in the floorboards then slept on the bed. The next morning Jay joined the Wayne family at breakfast. Bruce told him he was going to be homeschooled with Damian.

Things were nice for a while. Jay slept in Jason's apartment. Alfred homeschooled him and Damian at Wayne Manor, with a classmate Damian strived to outdo Jay. Bruce and Damian spent their nights as Batman and Robin while Jay spent his at Wildcat gym training kids.


End file.
